onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:CHAPTER 700
Oda-sama does it again. WHO ON EARTH WOULD MAKE BUGGY A SHICHIBUKAI?!!?!? I mean come on it's BUGGY!!! I'm so shocked with this chapter, even more loose ends now who is the reporter? Who are Kid, Apoo and Hawkins going after (It'd be really interesting if it's shanks)? What is Jewelry Bonney doing free? And most importantly ACE'S DEVIL FRUIT?!?!?! WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN. That was crazy, what intrests me the most is what Luffy will do when he finds out about it; I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't care or snatches it and accidentally swallows it, it's fair game. What do you guys think? I'm dying over here Mera Mera no Mi Infobox.png|Mera Mera no Mi (ace's devil fruit) Shichibukai Infobox.png the reporter is an easy guess if you notice before they introduce Kid there is a ship leaving their hideout that resembles the thriller bark ship and the reporters name os Absa. My guess is that the reporter is Absalom since he can turn invisible its easy for him to sneak around and get scoops Fantomos (talk) 21:36, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I don't think that buggy being a shichibukai is shocking, we already know he will be, 'cause in post-war arc Buggy received a letter similar to Jinbei when he was invited to being a warlord (a special letter delivered by a bat). It just annoys other people because he is so weak, but that's exactly the reason why it's hilarious, imagine buggy, a warlord..haha It is also because of his fame being an apprentice, together with Shanks, in Gol D Roger's Ship, so other pirates think that he is also powerful, because of this many pirates are amazed, they idolize him fo his past, this results to buggy recruiting powerful pirates and most of them from Impel Down. What a clever clown he is..haha. Who knows, maybe he trained during the time-skip and got stronger.. :D February 27, 2013 -aj.abing LOVE this chapter totally awesome ..... ok so i want luffy to definetly take the fruit from doflamingo and there are still alot of loose ends in this chapter like whos the 7th new warlord who did the marines send to go after luffy and law... which yonko are the kidd alliance gonna go after and lots more...... but what pissed me off about this chapter the most is the whining im getting from chopper and usopp but yea there weak but they need to grow some balls like seriously. TOTALLY ruins the mood other than that awesome chapter LuffyAteMyMeat (talk) 15:37, February 28, 2013 (UTC) i am preety sure u already know of this but buggy has lods of strong pirates under his crew..i think the world government has come to realise the same thing whitebeard had..and therefore chose buggy to join the warlords^_^ 15:27, March 1, 2013 (UTC) The "cat burgler" Nami is the most likely to steal the fre fruit. It would be a bit out of character for her to actually use it though, Sanji is usually the one depicted in flames so he might get it. CDMII Well, if Buggy can go break down to a molecular level, then he would be a "ghost" like Shichibukai, and that would make hime hard to hit... although Buggy being actually a superpower would diminish his comic relief status. Regardless, I'm far more interested in the seventh shichibukai: If Enel returns from his "Spacey" alien colony on the moon, then he's definently a Shichi. Personally, I'd say that the newest Shichibukai could be Arlong; think about it, Jinbei says that he has things he needs to take care of so he can't join the SH crew (taking down Arlong would still be a goal to him, after all Jinbei wanted to do it before Luffy took him down early on, but didn't kill him), and what other type of plot twist would there be for the fans than Arlong coming back as a power house? Still, we JUST had the fishman island arc, it would be overkill to bring a fishman into this, so if it is Arlong, we won't see the new shichi any time soon. In my opinion Arlong is not the new warlord. Two reasons: First: Too weak. Second: The guy we see is kind older than arlong could ever be in 2 years.. Don7 (talk) 18:35, March 4, 2013 (UTC) The new Shichibukai is a blind fury samurai named Fujitora. I don't think so. Samurai from the Wano Country does not affiliated with the World Government and the name of that man was not seen or stated. Law-kun (talk)